Neko
by sasukestaco
Summary: Kai is an eighteen year old, confused teen that risked his life by running into a crowded street to save a stray cat. The problem is, nobody else saw a cat. Now his friends are calling him insane, and he's starting to feel the pressure. KaixOC, smut
1. Prologue

**SasukeTaco: Sooooo... Yup, it's a Kai story. This was written by me and my cousin.**

**Disclaimer// I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters...( Aw, man... )**

**So anyways, my character, Ryo, is mine and i take full credit for her completly. (except for the name...) Please read and review, and stay away from killer tacos, unless they're in the shape of a jellybean. (YAY!)**

**( Oh, and things written in italics, **_**such as these,**_** are in Kai's pov. Just a heads up.)**

_Neko: Prologue_

_The faint beeping was still apparent to me. I remembered what happened that day...And I doubt that I'll ever forget either..._

"Hey!" The woman's voice was shrill as she chased the white animal from her shop. "And stay out, you vermit!" The cat yelped as she slammed the door in front of it, and it licked at it's fur furiously. Suddenly, it's head jerked upright. a sparkle from across the street had caught it's eye, and as they say... Curiosity killed the cat...Just not this one.

It padded confidently onto the smooth, black pavement after a car drove by, ruffling it's fur. It stopped in the middle of the street and searched for the glimmer on the opposite side. On the otherhand, it paid no attention to the traffic that was building up before it. It mewled happily and jumped up to it's paws and continued along the road, still taking no notice of the cars that were coming nearer.

_I still can't figure out why I did it... People ask me. I mean, it was a cat. Who else would have jumped in front of speeding cars for an animal?_

"Reow!" _Or at least that's what I thought it had said... _The screech echoed throughout the streets and buildings. The noise hung in the air for a second later, then all went silent. A black s.u.v halted to a stop, and it's driver impatiently got out of the car. soon, other people began to do the same. Everyone wanted to know what had just occured. It was only apparent when a young girl that had run out into the road gasped that someone had been hit.

Kai Hiwatari had thrown himself in front of a speeding car to save the cat's life.

Said cat sat atop a building, looking down at the chaos that was among the citezens. It turned around when footsteps behind it were heard. It nodded shortly, and a moment later it had dissapeared. The hooded figure that stood in the spot of the cat looked down at the object he/she held. The person looked at the wreck below, and sighed. a moment later it too, had vanished into thin air.

_I...I heard the sirens around me. That was the only noise I remember directly after the accident. I never want to hear it again._

_Hooded figure's P.O.V_

"So... Is that kid... Is he dead?" " No, not that we know of." A long, relieved sigh was heard. " Ryo... He saved the cat." The hooded figure,Ryo, jumped abruptly from her seat. " What?! You mean..." She paused and took a glance at her beyblade. "...he saw it?" Ryo's acquaitence, Ryan, nodded uncertainly. " Umm... Obviously Ryo." Ryo scoffed and rolled her eyes. Then, out of the bed beside her, another person shifted in his sleep. She pondered for a moment, then snapped her fingers happily and picked up a book on a nearby table.

Ryan looked at it, grinned, then took another, better look. " Uh Ryo, that book has a thousand pages in it..." She took a quick, confused look at him. " I know." She replied softly, and tore out a single page. " And now...it doesn't!" He slapped his forehead as she crashed the book on the sleeping boy's head. Down the hallway of the hotel a small "...BAM!" was heard, and following was a yelp and a series of complaints.

"Oh c'mon Bob..." Ryo replied sweetly. "It was an accident."

Bob looked at her with disbelief in his eyes. " Uh huh..." He said in a sarcastic tone.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It slipped?"

He shook his head slowly and sat down. "So...what did you want?"

"Someone saw it, Bob..." she began, "A boy saw Neo."

Bob, startled, headed for the door. "Alex has to hear about this."

A nod was the only response he got.

_Three days after the crisis... Kai's P.O.V_

I remember opening my eyes slowly and staring into a light. It bewildered me actually. I thought for a second I had died, and then I was even more afraid because I thought I was in hell. Then I looked around and saw the concerned faces of my friends. Ray, my closest friend on the team, took a look at me. His frown instantly brightened, and he nudged Tyson, who was slumbering in a chair closeby. That was the only time I hadn't heard tyson snore while sleeping. Is it possible that he was so worried about me that he couldn't?

Tyson's eyes shot open when Ray mumbled something to him. "Kai!" He yelled, jumping up. "Oh gosh buddy, I thought you weren't going to make it..."

"Thanks." I replied in a hoarse voice. "So...How long was I asleep?" I asked quietly, shifting uncomfortably in the hospital bed.Ray looked thoughtfully at me.

"About three and a half days.." He mumbled half to himself. My eyes went wide. How could I have slept so damn long? At that moment, I couldn't even remember why I was there in the first place.

"What happened?" I asked, looking at Max, who was still asleep. Ray looked at me as if i should know.

"You got hit by a car," he began slowly. "You..." He hesitated and looked up at me. The worry was plain in his eyes, and Tyson was being quiet. I knew something was wrong.

"I what?" Ray went to say something, but Tyson stopped him.

"Kai... You ran into the street after nothing!" I couldn't believe it. I had seen the cat. That was the only reason I did it. Tyson balled up his fist in anger. "You've gone insane Kai, you stupid ass bastard!"

I definetly knew something was horribly wrong.

**SasukeTaco: Sorry it's so short. First chapters are usually like that for me. **

**Tell me whatcha think, and if it should be continued.**

**Review**


	2. Here, Kitty Kitty

**SasukesTaco: Thanks for all of the lovely reviews, and I'm sorry that it's been so long since an update. Haven't had the urge to update, but oh well. I guess I'm just writing this at a random time then, eh? -smiles- **

**Anyways, please tell me what you think. My cousin Catgurl2004 helped me in the writing of this chapter.**

**I love you people.**

**- - - -**

_Neko: Here, Kitty Kitty_

_Okay, so let us replay what has happened: I chased a cat- one which everyone says doesn't exist (but I know it does) -into the middle of a street like a lunatic, and now everyone looks at me like an imbecile._

_Oh, joy._

I looked blankly at Tyson, Kenny, Ray and Max. Tyson, Kenny, Ray and Max looked blankly at me in reply. How exciting. "Kai, should we get you some therapy?" Tyson blurted out. I glared crossly at him, and Max gave him a sharp elbow in the stomach. He fell to the floor in pain, holding his sides and howling about how much it hurt and thrashing his arms and feet about.

I grinned.

"What Tyson means," Max started, waving his hands as an apology, I suppose, "is that we're concerned. You know, about your mental health and all…" He trailed off, scratching at his chin thoughtfully. Are _all _of my friends mindless buffoons? I growled in annoyance and rolled my eyes, nonchalantly placing my arms behind my head and leaning back against the headboard. Tyson staggered to his feet, groaning in agony. Ray chuckled at him, making his scowl and slap the neko-jin on the back of his head. Ray frowned and crossed his arms in a pout.

Yeah, they _are _all idiots.

"There is nothing wrong with my mental health," I snap, closing my eye with a yawn. "I saw what I saw, and what I saw was a cat. A white, retarded blob of a cat."

Ray wrinkled his nose and frowned some more. "Is that supposed to be offensive?"

I open an eye and give a smug grin. "Perhaps. What's it to-"

"Hey, look! It's a white cat!"

I'm sure that people in South America could have heard Tyson's yell, because I did, and it made my ears hurt . "Tyson, what the hell are you talk…ing…" My sentence was cut short. Do you want to know why? … You probably don't, but who cares, because I'm telling you anyways: There _was _a cat. On a windowsill. Staring at me- with giant, yellow eyes. I raised an eyebrow and stared right back at it.

"I-is that the cat you told us about?" Tyson stuttered, pointing at the cat, which twitched its whiskers, probably becoming as irritated as I was. Tyson's annoyance is contagious. At his question, I merely nodded, not really wanting to gloat and brag on about how I was right, and how he wasn't, because you see, I'm not that kind of person.

Most of the time.

Max walked over to the window and opened it, smiling at the cat and extending an arm. "Aw, you're so cute! Come here, kitty, and I'll- Hey, wait! Where are you…? Aw…" In all honesty, I can't see _why _cats like me better than anyone else. Hell, when we see cats, I'm the first one they come to- Not Ray, definitely not Tyson (that's a given), or Max, who would probably put sugar on them and eat them, or something. And it's not because I keep food in my pockets or anything… Or do I? (Ha, like I'd tell _you._) Actually, all of this isn't really relevant to the subject, but whatever. I felt like saying it.

The cat leapt from the window and bounded over to me. (Well, it may not have been 'bounding,' because the window wasn't even three feet from my bed, but who cares.) It padded on the bed, along my side, eyeing me intently. I gave it a confused look, and it meowed at me. The meow was strange- Kind of like a mutated meow or something, like the cat had to try really hard to meow in the first place. Shrugging the thought off, I reached my hand out to pet it, but it jumped back onto the floor, darting toward the window.

"Maybe he wants out?" Ray suggested.

Tyson scoffed at him, closing the window. "Yeah, or maybe-"

Then the window shattered into a million tiny pieces. Hooray. Thankfully, none of the glass hit me, or got on my clothes. The others? I wasn't concerned, so I don't know. They all fell on the floor, covering their heads and screaming, or something like that. Standing with a foot on Tyson's head was a person. I would underline the word 'person,' but I can't, so I'll just stress how much I couldn't tell whether or not it was a- Oh, wait. Sorry, I _can _underline it. So, this _person_, I couldn't tell its gender, because, you see, there was a problem:

Who in the seven hells invented hoods anyways?

The person turned its head toward the cat, he backed away slowly, crawling under the bed. Then, the door was knocked down. "Excuse me, but you can't-" a nurse (or someone) said, ushering the two other hooded figures back into the hallway. They simply pushed her away and stepped inside, brushing their shoulders off as if they were cool. Which they weren't, just so you know.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Ray commanded, trying to sound tougher than looks, which wasn't really convincing, seeing as Ray looked like a girl and all. One of the figures chuckled, obviously amused, and even more obviously reading my mind. Oh, how the world is ironic.

"You," one of the people murmured, pointing under the bed. Tyson pointed to himself, awkwardly slipping from under a shoe and standing to his feet. "No, not you," the same person said. "The cat, you moron. Neo, stop being a pain and get your fuzzy ass over here- Now." The feline inched forward on its haunches, giving what looked to be a frown. But then again, do cats even smile?

…

The cat, Neo, or whatever it was called, stood beside one of the cloaked people, staring up at it and gesturing out the window with a paw. "I agree," one of the others said, the only one that had yet to speak- the tallest of the three, I should say. They all gave curt nods before jumping out of the (broken) window- which was high up. It wasn't _too _high up. Only eighty-two stories up is all. Not a big deal. When they reached the bottom, we couldn't tell. Honestly, we didn't even know _if _they reached the bottom. They could have gotten snagged on something and hung there until they starved to death, and if they _did _reach the bottom, it could have been in the streets, and they could have gotten hit by cars.

Or did from contact with the pavement. Sidewalks aren't very friendly towards faces, you know.

- - - -

**SasukesTaco: Hazzah, another short chapter. Oh well. I'm too lazy to make it longer. And I liked where it ended, so yeah. Hey, I **_**could **_**write a horribly long author's note, and you could all stare at its beauty. But that's only if you want. If you don't, then stop complaining about the dreadful shortness. (I'm the only one complaining. . . Oh well.) **

**Oh, and when I picked on Ray, I wasn't being serious. I -heart- him anyways... :3**

**If anyone has questions/comments/complaints/anything else they want to ramble about, please click the purple button below. Its been a while since he's had a pat, and the poor guy's collecting dust… **


End file.
